


Immoral tendencies

by killing_kurare



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: It turns out Boarding School is not as bad as Ruby thought.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- boarding school AU

 

Belle looks up from her book as the matron enters her room.  
“Hello Belle, this is Ruby, your new roommate. Be sure to make her feel welcome.”  
“Sure, I will. Thank you.”  
Belle smiles at Ruby as the woman leaves the room. “This is your bed then. Make yourself at home, for this is what it is now.”  
Ruby returns the smile and sits down.  
“So, why are you here?” Belle asks.  
Ruby rolls her eyes. “My grandmother sent me here because of my ‘immoral tendencies’. She thought I got along with the boys in our town a little too well.”  
Belle eyes the other girl, who is indeed very pretty. “Oh really. That’s too bad. But,” she says as she stands up and comes to a sit next to Ruby, “just with the boys?”  
Ruby’s eyes widen a little, just as her smile turns into a wolfish grin. “Not only …”  
The girls share a meaningful look and suddenly Ruby thinks she’ll have more fun at boarding school than she originally thought.

 


End file.
